fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonkei Lasanam
Sonkei Lasanam (尊系・ラザナム, Sonkei Razanamu lit. Exalted Lineage, Soul of Light) is a Mage that is regarded as one of the most powerful mages in history, being considered the Original Warrior of Light (原物の光兵, Genbutsu no Kōhei) due to his heroic acts when he was alive. He was known for his unique style of Sword Magic and eventually earned the moniker as the Sword God (剣神, Kenshin) as he displayed inhuman skill in swordsmanship, being able to decimate and demons with some difficulty. He eventually became the founder of the organization known as Tuatha Danann with its main goal being to keep peace within the world of Earth Land. He later sealed the immensely powerful demon Balor and his entire guild within ancient ruins, locking them away, using his sword as the key. After his death, Sonkei's magic did not return to its source as it instead traveled through the course of time, looking for a worthy vessel. It eventually found a worthy vessel in the form of a young Tsuyo Morduin, making him a Transmigrant (再来の外貨人 (トランスマイグラント), Toransumaiguranto lit. Reincarnation of Foreign Entity), a person that inherits the magic of a extremely powerful mage after said mage's death. Even after his death, Sonkei was hailed as a powerful mage, being proclaimed as the Grand Master Wizard (無声英雄の武士道 (グランド・マスター・ヴィザード), Gurando Masuta Vuizādo lit. Silent Hero of the Samurai Code). Appearance Sonkei is a very tall and highly fit young man, possessing a slender build and a youthful, almost feminine facial features, something that makes him seen as an entirely different figure than what would be expected from the original Warrior of Light. Not only that but his appearance fits that of a young adult, making him look roughly forty years younger. Sonkei often has a cheerful demeanor, displaying a goof look or a simple smile on his face, until he dives into battle, in which he will abandon such attitude and will put on a mask of a serious and calculating opponent that is unafraid of that which stands in his way. He possesses mid-back length red hair that is tied in a ponytail. His hair is also thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. When he was younger, he preferred o wear his ponytail higher, tying his hair tighter so that it wouldn't appear as loose as it currently does. His eyes are a sight to behold as they are an unusual deep violet. However when he is angered, his eyes will shift from brilliant violet to a hate-filled gold. Sonkei theorizes that the change of his eye color is due to his magic reacting to his shift in emotions, therefore effecting his eyes. The most noticeable feature that Sonkei possesses is his unique cross-shaped scar. This scar actually consists of two separate scars--a long one running diagonally down his face from just below the outer corner of his left eye to just above his chin and a slightly shorter scar running diagonally across it in the other direction from just to the left of the bridge of his nose to his left jawbone. He acquired the first scar, the long one, in his first second with his brother, taking a magic-enhanced slash to the check. The second scar came from his mortal enemy Balor during their final battle against each other as Balor managed to slice him across the check in an attempt to stop him from completing the sealing process. When it comes to clothing, Sonekei prefers to wear simple kimono, fitting for that of a samurai. His typical attire consisted of a burgandy-red kimono of worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. He would often alternate between this, a bolder red, purple and deep blue colored kimonos. His trusty sword Claíomh Solais is worn under his obi at his left hip in a black, steel saya. After making the decision to settle down with his wife, he eventually switched to a brown kimono and keep a sakabatō under his obi at his left hip, in a manner that is similar to how he keep Claíomh Solais. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Claíomh Solais (浄光の天剣 (クラオーム・ソレース), Kuraōmu Sorēsu; Irish for "Shining Sword" and Japanese for "Heavenly Sword of Cleansing Light"): Claíomh Solais is a unique weapon that Sonkei had forged for his personal usage and was known as the "Sword of Justice" (正義の剣, Seiginoken) and the "Devil Slaying Sword of Radiance and Truth" (真相と輝きの滅悪刃, Shinsō to Kagayaki no Metsuakujin). Being forged by the famous blacksmith and later his own spouse Morrighan Dúwing, Claíomh Solais is a incredible craft as Morrighan has stated it is no longer a mere tool but a Sacred Treasure (神器, Jingi). As mentioned before, Claíomh Solais takes the appearance of a well-crafted katana, more specifically an Ōkatana (大刀, Long Katana; lit. Long Single-edged Sword), that placed within a black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end as well as having a yellow sage tied around the waist, and an ornate bronze tsuba (鍔, guard), which is shaped in the form of a oval. The tsuka (柄, handle) is wrapped in white and black material, speculated to be silk that has been dyed. The white clothing is covering over the black clothing, making it cover the sides of the handle and create a straight line to the guard when it is sheathed. The blade itself is a silver and very long, with a slight curve as it progress towards the tip of the blade. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. What makes Claíomh Solais truly unique is the material that the blade is forged from. It is created using a material that is known as Diagaian (聖の神金 (ディアゲーアン), Diagēa lit. Divine Metal of the Saint), a special material that is used to create weapons that are incredible effective against demon, similar to Devil and Demon Slayer Magic, and provide an holy enhancement to any armor that is forged using the metal. This metal is commonly used by various churches in Earth Land to create Holy Swords and weapons. Either way, this allows Sonkei to become a nightmare for any demons that happen to face him, being able to fight against them effectively and in a fast manner. By channeling his magical power into his sword, he is capable of bathing his sword in a radiant light and makes the holy power of the metal enhanced even further. In Irish Mythology, is one of the and the weapon of the . Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: As expected from someone who has earned the title of Kenshin (剣神, Sword God), Sonkei is incredibly experienced within the art of swordsmanship. Utilizing said weapon for many years, Sonkei is able to wield a sword as though it is an extension of his own body and, in his own words, "break past the limitations that his body previously laid down". He is capable of accomplishing feats that would be considered mind-blowing, showing that he delves into a realm that is considered impossible with the use of his sword. Having learned under the tutorage of his father alongside his brother, Sonkei was considered a prodigy when it came to wielding swords, specifically katanas. This is reflected in his swordsman style as it appears to be have elements from two different sword styles, (居合道, Art of Drawing the Sword), also referred to as (抜刀術, Craft of drawing out the sword), and (剣道 Way of the Sword); both styles revolve around the user wielding a katana or katana-like blade to unleash quick, accurate strikes on the opponent and render them unable to battle. Primary focusing on the elements of Iaido out of the two sword styles that he incorporates into his personal sword style, Sonkei's typical swordsmanship can best be described as lightning-fast and overwhelming. Being capable of maneuvering at a superhuman level, this allows Sonkei to move at speeds that are far beyond the comprehension of weaker opponents and will proceed to take them out in the blink of an eye. While he is able to end his opponent swiftly, simply striking in a vital area before they have time to realize what has happened or countering their own attack and redirecting it back toward them, there are moments where Sonkei will decided to play with his opponent. Weaving through attacks as through they are moving in slow motion and even cleaving through spells with sword pressure alone, Sonkei is able to install a feeling of primal fear into the mind of his foolish opponent as they will soon realize they will die by his blade. Sonkei states that this side of his sword style will bring out the worst in him; he even goes as far as to call this aspect of his sword style the Swift Dread Sword (迅恐の剣, Jinkyō no Tsurugi) due to how its overall effect on his foe. When confronted by an opponent that can actually be considered a challenge or are simply too dangerous to be kept alive, Sonkei will utilize his abilities to the fullest, showing exactly why is renown as a Sword God...More Coming Soon *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Sword Pressure is a basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Incredible Magical Power: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by an S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. *'Transfer Method' (移式, Utsushiki): The Transfer Method is a special ability that involves the manipulation of eternano—with it, the user is capable of condensing their eternano which has been focused to cast a spell or strengthen a target, and transfer it to another target; which is any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of the user's choice, granting them the aspects and power of the condensed eternano; meaning that they can utilize the Transfer Method as a booster or a way to open up pathways to all new spells. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of eternano between the user and the target, sending the condensed eternano along the strands almost instantly as to reach their target immediately; however, it should be noted if the Transfer Method is utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Magic in General Assorted Magic (魔法 Mahō): Magic is the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world; it is the physical embodiment of the spirits. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano (魔子 (エーテルナノ), Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages; and every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In order to cast spells, a magician derives the power necessary from two sources: their own body's Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), and the atmosphere. A Magic Origin is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. It appears that the concept of using a proportion to the user's Magic Origin or the atmosphere is dependent entirely upon the magic used in question. With internal magic such as High Speed, one requires the use of their own magic far more than external magic such as Fire Magic, where they generally rely more on atmospherically magic. By collecting eternano and subsequently imbuing it with a certain 'command' through either an incantation, hand gesture or a simple spell name, allow it to then mysteriously take upon a characteristic unique to that spell. Interestingly, some magicians, if they are descended from unique families, have shown that they are capable of replenishing their eternano faster thanks to unique traits. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mages' Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin (二源, Nigen). If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Magic Missile' (魔法の弓矢 (マジック・ミサイル), Majikku Misairu lit. Bow and Arrow of Magic): **'Ruin Extinct' (滅殺の魔弾 (ルイン・エクスティンクト), Ruin Ekusutinkuto lit. Annihilator Magic Bullet): *'Sealing Magic: Great Seal' (結闇の巨封 (グレート・シール), Gurēto Shīru lit. Great Seal of Binding Darkness): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a Holder Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. In order to use Sword Magic, the user starts by channeling eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter its entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to its normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in its solid shape, and to be controlled in its unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all times, due to the fact that unless the eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to its normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. There are many techniques that have been shown to be capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in one's use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. The user can focus their magic power into a sword to unleash powerful beams of energy to assault the opponent or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing capabilities of the swordsman's weapon. They can even use their blade as a medium to create barrier similar to various other magics, simply defending themselves or preform an intricate counter. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, despite some users having no knowledge of using the parent Magic. It is possible to do this by replicating the process to utilize the standard elemental Magics and executing the process while the sword is still unstable. This does not just apply to elemental-based Magic as the user can potential replicate or infuse their sword with any Magic as long as it is compatible with the sword that the user wields, making this magic very versatile and can allow the user to adapt or be used in nearly any situation. In addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user to maneuvre several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length and even shape. The particular style of Sword Magic that Sonkei utilizes is known as Everlasting Sky, Phantom Blade Style (常空・幻影剣流, Jōkū Gen'eiken-ryū), making it a Subspecies Magic that originate from standard Sword Magic. To utilize this unique Sword Magic, Sonkei will manifest his magical aura and use his impressive skill in Shape Transformation to mold his aura into a myriad of ethereal swords that greatly resemble broadswords. He is capable of manifesting these ethereal swords relatively quickly by self-archiving his thoughts into his magic, to the point where it could be considered instinct. He uses Telekinesis to manipulate the swords, controlling the position and overall trajectory of the soaring blades of magic. He typically uses his Sword Magic to further enhance his already incredible swordsmanship, creating a cascading wave of blades with single slash of his sword to assault his opponent with overwhelming force or conjure an onslaught of swords by simply thrusting his blade in a stabbing motion, penetrating through his opponent's defenses. He can also use his ethereal blades in a defensive manner by surrounding his entire body with various swords, using them to act as spinning blades that shall slice anyone who comes to close to him. Sonkei is even capable of infusing both his own and the ethereal blades that he creates with the power of various elements such as fire or wind, changing the certain characteristics of a spell and making it even more powerful than it originally was if the correct element is used. Overall, Sonkei's Sword Magic is very versatile and powerful. *'Lanmaoil' (ランマオイル, Ranmaoiru, Irish for "Blade Overflow"): Lanmaoil is a relatively basic yet powerful Sword Magic spell, unleashing a wave of ethereal blades to slice through anything that stands within Sonkei's path. By focusing his magical aura to where it is coating his sword, Sonkei will swing Claíomh Solais in an arcing formation as he will proceed to manipulate his aura that is enveloping the sword to manifest a myriad of brilliant ethereal blades and shall be unleashed toward the obstacle that stands before him. The swords are grouped together in such a way that it looks more so like a generic surge of energy instead of a rain of ethereal blades. The rain of blades will soar through the sky like a comet in space, with a trail of magical energy following behind each individual sword. Upon making contact, the ethereal blades will proceed to pierce through standard defenses that stands between them and their target and assault the foe with a multitude of cuts, shredding their body to an unrecognizable level when used at maximum power. Through the use of Telekinesis, Sonkei is capable of changing the trajectory of the blades, even going as far as to split it in half to where the opponent is being assaulted by a multitude of blades from two fronts. Sonkei is able to infuse the element of lightning to further enhance the capabilities of this spell. Due to the influence of lightning, the ethereal blades become a yellowish-gold color, with sparks of electricity trailing behind them as well as the overall piercing attribute of the blades, being capable of piercing through nearly any form of defense. This variation of the spell Lanmaoil is known as Lantoirní (ラントーレアーン, Rantōreān, Irish for "Blade Storm"). This spell is considered as Sonkei's signature technique, being used the most out of any of his spells. *'Tuirnegnás' (トゥアーネグンス, Tuānegunsu, Irish for "Spinning Wheel Formation"): *'Spéir Dtruaill' (スパー・ドトルエール, Supā Dotoruēru, Irish for "Holy Sheath"): Celestial Grace Celestial Grace (天恵の霊肉 (セレッシャル・グレース), Seressharu Gurēs lit. Heaven's Blessing of the Body and Soul) is a unique Caster Magic, which enables the user to harness every aspect of their magical energy. Any user of Celestial Grace is extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. All in all, the user is able to manipulate their magical aura for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes; and this extends to eternano. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, the user must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. The user of Celestial Grace treats the eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of their body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts; all of this is harnessed through their magical aura. The user has complete control over the eternano, and as such, enabling them to outperform almost any fellow elemental magic that they themselves knows of, even surpassing many modern mages. Thanks to their immense mastery over the magical aura, the user is capable of manipulating the magical particles in the atmosphere—and even inside opponent mages in almost any way possible, leading to a great amount of creativity. The user is shown to be capable of coating their arms, legs, and their weapon with stray eternano, enabling them to triple their physical power and speed as well. The user manifests the energy as well as particles into a sharp coating for their blade, allowing them to fight blade-to-blade with even more strength. When the user utilizes this ability, they are able to brandish horrendously powerful weapons and their blasts have tremendous force behind them. *'White Night Annihilation' (白夜殲滅, Byakuya Senmetsu): *'Heavenly Counterattack' (迎撃天, Geigekiten): Heavenly Counterattack is a special Celestial Grace spell which enables the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing the Heavenly Counterattack, the user focuses twilight into their arms or their weapon, before crossing their arms before their body, emitting a small repulsion of twilight. Upon contact with the opposing technique, the repulsion reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the repulsion is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, Heavenly Counterattack multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then Heavenly Counterattack will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. The repulsion part of Heavenly Counterattack is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards; and immediately after using it, the stance of Heavenly Counterattack leaves the user of the spell vulnerable, meaning that while it is extremely risky, the payoff is more than worth the efforts driven into using the spell. *'Angel's Raiment' (羽衣, Hagoromo): Angel's Raiment is a special Celestial Grace spell which deals in giving the user an extremely powerful boost to their parameters. When performing Angel's Raiment, the user gathers twilight around their body, before fusing it with their magical origin, infusing and accumulating twilight into their weapon and body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of their abilities by instantaneously releasing the twilight to reinforce themselves. It can be called a jet blast of twilight to increase their movements in close combat, and executing large-scale body reinforcement through the spell is only possible with the user's immense magical power. As a result of Angel's Raiment, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase; doubling their power, allowing for a massive boost all across the board. Additionally, the user demonstrates the ability to heighten the effect of this spell to increasingly higher multiplications. When bolstered by Angel's Raiment, the user's strength and speed have increased to the point that they can punch a car so hard as to send it over their head and by them being able to knock a Vulcan down the road with little effort in doing so; overall, the Angel's Raiment enables the user to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The user harnesses the power of Angel's Raiment for their sword techniques, guarding, and movement. The user is able to reinforce the ability of their body to such a great extent using magic that they can fight head on with monsters such as demons even with a weak body, and each of their powerful blows contains enough magical energy that they are visible, and their strikes can be compared to a powerful shotgun. As an added bonus, the user also has complete control over the technique and can activate it anywhere at any time even during conversation. *'Celestial Soul Power: Origin of All Creation' (天霊力・万有源, Tenreiryoku: Banyūgen): Quotes Triva *Sonkei's appearance is based on Himura Kenshin from the series . *His most well-known title, Warrior of Light, is derived from the video game series Final Fantasy. *Depending on the kanji that is used, Sonkei can also mean "Eldest Brother" (尊兄) or "Aware of Respect" (存敬). *It was often recorded that Sonkei eliminated over 39 dark guilds and 17 demon throughout his entire life. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Deceased